Metallia's Lies
by twilight dawn
Summary: Serenity was raised by Metallia and taught to hate the Moon Kindgom, but fate had a different plan in mind. What would happen when Serenity learns the truth? And will Serenity save Queen Metallia from Beryl and her husband, Lucian?
1. Chapter 1

A desperate man, fearing for his life, ran from the beautiful blonde chasing after him. Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes. He wiped them away with his dirt covered sleeves.

He turned around and looked to see how close the woman was gaining on him. He then realized just how much he was slowing down, making himself an easy target. His legs ached and screamed at him to stop, but he dared not too.

Once more he turned around and knew his efforts were in vain. The woman was toying with him. He stopped running and whirled around to face the beautiful woman and his fate.

As the woman walked up to him with an evil smile on her face, he kneeled to the ground and lowered his head in defeat. "Grant me mercy, my lady," said the man, breathing heavy. "Please, spare me. I beg of you!"

The woman laughed and placed her slender hands on her hips. "Why should I try and save your pathetic life? Do you think I should let every criminal off lightly, just because they want me to?"

The man started to cry and Serenity sighed. "At least die an honorable death. Stop trying to take the coward's way out. Your tears will not move my decision. Besides, you should have chosen a better profession than being a spy."

The man raised his tear stained face and looked into her cornflower blue eyes. "I ask of you once more, spare my life. My wife and children still need me to provide for them. My children cannot grow up without a father."

Serenity lowered herself down to the kneeling man. "I have grown up without my father to guide me. If I seem to give a damn, please tell me. I would hate to give you the wrong impression."

"Then nothing I say will sway your heart or has it blackened and grown cold?" he spoke, while trying to raise himself up.

Serenity shoved him face first, back onto the ground. "You're not getting away from me, Tristan. I have my orders to execute you and I always follow my queen's orders."

"Why can't you see that you are being deceived, princess? Metallia is only using you and will get rid of you once you have served her purpose," he spoke, with his face covered in dirt.

Serenity pulled his hair and forced him to look at her. "Do you think I would believe your lies?"

The man watched as the sun rose for the very last time for him. "I feel nothing but sorrow for you, princess. One day, you will realize the truth and regret all that you have done."

Serenity took her sword from its sheath and cut off his head with a clean, swift stroke. The man slumped onto the payment into a poll of his own blood. "Ashes to ashes and dust to dust," she whispered, while wiping the blood from her sword.

She looked down at his crumpled body. "I am truly sorry, my friend. I wish things would have ended differently for you. Don't worry. I will make sure your family has all they need for the rest of their lives. I promise you."

As she turned to walk away, a man in black armor appeared in front of her vision. "Go away," she spoke. "I have no time for charity cases. I have to report back."

The man surveyed the scene that was set before him. "Damn, another spy bites the dust." He turned towards her. "Did you do this? Are you the one killing all of my spies?"

Serenity looked at him straight in the eyes. "Yes, you should train your people better. Then I wouldn't have to kill so many of them," she spoke, then turning back around to walk away from him.

She underestimated her opponent and didn't realize how quick the man could move, until he was right in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him. "Let me go, you bastard!" she hissed at him.

The man enveloped her suddenly, that she didn't see it coming. His lips pushed down on hers, and she felt herself being pulled against his muscled body. "Mmmmfff!" she cried, as she tried to speak against his lips, while struggling to free her mouth.

He felt her slowly giving into him and loosened his grip on her. Once he did that, he felt a pain spread through his groin. He pulled back from her and cradled his privates. "Ouch, what did you have to do that for? We were getting along nicely."

"Bloody hell, don't pull anything that foolish again!" she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I am not some common whore you can do what you please. I never gave you permission to kiss me. I should kill you for your insult."

Endymion smiled at her and she felt herself entranced by his charm. "Don't fool yourself, my princess. You know you thoroughly enjoyed that kiss. Admit it."

Her shock could not be contained within her. "Do you hear yourself? How can you say such a vile thing to me? I don't even know you."

Endymion stood up and presented a rose from thin air. He laughed to himself as he heard the princess gasp. "I am like any other man. I expect a woman, like you, to adore me and think me perfect," he spoke, while twirling the rose between his fingers.

Serenity gave a snort. "You'll have a long wait for that one."

Serenity was becoming annoyed with him each second, but for some unknown reason, she couldn't leave his presence. There was no magic involved, for she would have felt it. There was something about him that made her feel warm inside.

Endymion walked closer towards her and held out the rose for her to take. "I know you love roses," he spoke, while staring into her cornflower blue eyes. He saw that she hesitated and held the rose out further. "Go ahead. It is my gift to you."

Serenity wanted the rose very badly, but she still couldn't understand why. It was just an ordinary rose except that it came from him. She took the rose from his hand and shock went through her entire body. Serenity looked at him and he just smiled, like he knew a secret that she didn't.

She smelled the rose and the instant that she did, a vision filled her head of a beautiful woman with a moon engraved symbol on her forehead. Serenity shook her head to clear the foreign image.

"What's wrong?" Endymion asked her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Serenity thought the woman looked familiar, but she just couldn't remember who she was and it frustrated her. "There is nothing that you can help me with. Everything I perfectly fine," she spoke, while backing away from him.

Endymion cocked his head at her. He didn't believe her one bit, but he wasn't going to force her to tell him the truth. He knew she saw something that she didn't understand and if she wasn't going to tell him, there was nothing he could do.

Serenity remembered that she needed to go home to the Negaverse and report to the queen. It was late and she would be punished for her tardiness. She turned to run away, when he placed his hand on her arm. "Let me go, please."

"At least, tell me your name before you go. I want to see you again," he spoke softly to her.

Serenity shook her head. "It is best that you forget me. I can never see you again." She released his arm and disappeared into a cloud of mist. "My name is Princess Serenity," her voice whispered into his ear. He looked around, but didn't find her. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked back the way he came.

* * *

**Author's note:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and made up characters. Do not copy!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity had only just arrived at the palace, when a servant blocked her path. She sighed, as she knew what the servant was about to tell her. "Yes, what is it? I don't have time to play your silly games."

Beryl smiled at the young princess. "The queen commands you presence at once in the throne room. She is very displeased with you, princess. I would watch what I say around her, for her temper is elevated today."

Serenity walked away, shaking her head. Beryl got on her nerves and she didn't want to be in that woman's presence more than she had to. Serenity hated snitches that reported everything little detail to the queen and Beryl was one of them.

"Where are you going, princess? I am not through with you," Beryl yelled at her, while watching Serenity walk away from her. "You will be punished severely for this!"

Serenity stopped and whirled around to face Beryl. "I never liked you, Beryl. I can't stand your stench any longer," she said, while scowling at her.

Beryl stomped her foot, like a temperamental child. "How dare you speak to me that way! I promise you that the queen will hear of your insults to me," Beryl spoke, with anger in her voice.

"Tell her what you wish, Beryl. She would never believe you over me, anyways. You would just be wasting your breath," Serenity told her, while continuing to walk towards the throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stood in front of the golden doors encrusted with glittering ruby spiders. _I hope that fool of a husband of hers is not with her today. That man gives me such a case of the creeps. He is always leering at me. _

Serenity nodded towards the guard, who opened the doors for her. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the narrow strip of red carpet. Her footsteps echoed, as she reached closer to the throne.

"Where have you been all this time, Serenity? It has been nearly two hours since you last left," Queen Metallia spoke. "I hope for your sake you have a good excuse."

Serenity bowed before her mother, to show her respect and loyalty. She rose up from her position and faced the queen showing no fear, for Queen Metallia saw fear as a weakness.

"I had to chase my prey," Serenity replied. "I was only doing as you ordered me to."

Metallia impatiently drummed her blood red painted finger nails on the edge of her golden throne chair. "Don't back sass me, little missy. I will not tolerate such behavior from you."

"Forgive me, mother," Serenity spoke, as she bowed at the waist. "It will not happen again."

Metallia rose from her golden throne chair and walked down the step to stand in front of her daughter. "Your right, it will not happen again, for you are banned from a soldier's duty hence forth."

"But…"

"You have disobeyed me, Serenity. What other choice do I have?" Metallia spoke, cutting off her daughter's words.

Serenity glared at her mother with hatred in her cornflower blue eyes. "How could you do this to me? I have never let you down, even when so many of your subjects have. I have even killed innocent people for you and this is how you repay me!"

Metallia knew she had hurt her one and only child, but it had to be done. She motioned for Diamond to step away from behind her golden throne chair. "There is also another reason for it, Serenity."

Serenity looked at Diamond with suspicion in her eyes. "What is he doing here, mother? I thought he was banned after what he did to my Doom and Gloom Girls."

"It's wasn't my fault. They wanted to practice fighting so they can protect you better. I warned them of the consequences," Diamond replied in defense.

"It took them months to recover! You hurt them so badly that they couldn't move for weeks without pain! How can you say you warned them of the consequences?" Serenity yelled at him.

Metallia raised her hand, stopping them both. "What happened in the past stays there." She turned towards Serenity. "I agree with Diamond. They should have fought better and it wouldn't have ended so badly. Now, I demand you end your feud with him."

Serenity eyed her mother. "Why should I? I have no reason to end it."

Metallia sighed. "Because, I need you to marry and produce the future heir," Metallia told her, as she motioned once more for Diamond.

Serenity stood in shock, staring into her mother's cold red eyes. "Marry? I am too young to enslave my life to any man. Besides, what does me getting married have anything to do with him?"

_Diamond wondered what he was doing there, also. Why did the queen summon him, when clearly this was a family matter?_ He got his answer soon enough.

"I plan to marry you to Diamond," Metallia told them both. "It will be the perfect match for the Negaverse."

Serenity and Diamond both looked dumbfounded, but it was Diamond who spoke first. "My queen, I mean no disrespect, but surely I cannot marry the princess. I have no royal blood or background."

Metallia rolled her eyes. "Do you question my decision?"

"Yes, I do. Surely there is someone more qualified to marry Princess Serenity. I am nothing but a war general," Diamond answered her back.

Serenity poked him in the ribs. "Stop talking like I am not even in the same room," she said, while looking at him. "I am still very angry at you. Don't I have a say in this matter?" she asked, turning back towards her mother.

"I have decided that Diamond would be the best choice. He has the experience in warfare. Plus, he is very handsome man and would produce beautiful heirs."

Serenity just stood there, unable to move. She felt as is her world was about to collapse around her. "I refuse to marry him. I won't do it no matter how you punish me."

* * *

**Author's note:** I do not own Sailor moon or its characters. I do own the story idea and made up characters. DO NOT COPY!!!

**Also:** I am trying to get this story out sooner, but I am also currently working on three other stories. Plus, I am writing a new one to be posted later on. I will let you know when I do. Reviews appreciated.

**Stories currently by author:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's fate (will be a sequel)

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies


	3. Chapter 3

Metallia grabbed a hold of her daughter's arms and twisted them behind her back. Diamond stepped forward to help the princess, but Metallia forced him back with her magic. "Stay out of this or you will pay."

Metallia faced her daughter. She noticed and felt the pain her daughter was feeling right now. It hurt her to do this, but Serenity needed to be taught a cruel lesson. "I am queen here and what I say goes. You are not queen, yet."

"But it is my life that you are enforcing me to do so," Serenity gritted, between her teeth. "I will not give in to your demands, mother."

Metallia laughed at her daughter's courage. "You will do as I say or I will hurt the one thing you love most in this world," she said, as she twisted her daughter's arms more, causing immense pain.

"You wouldn't dare!" Serenity whispered, with pain in her voice. "You have no idea what love truly is."

Metallia smiled evilly. "Oh, I know what love is. I just don't have anymore to give, unless you do as I say. I would love to have your pet for dinner tonight and force you to eat it."

Serenity gasped. "You wouldn't dare. That was a present from my father. He was the only one who truly cared about me. At least, he would never threaten me."

Metallia winced at the mention of the old king. He was the only one that she ever truly loved and when she found his killer, she was going to make sure that they paid. "Try me," she answered back.

Serenity didn't know if she was joking or not, but she wasn't about to let her innocent white tiger die because of her. She lowered her head in submission. "As you wish, I will do what you ask of me."

Metallia released her and Serenity rubbed her aching arms. They stared at each other and it was Diamond who broke the silence. "Your highness, if I am not needed any further there is somewhere else I need to be."

"Why? Do you need to torture more servants," Serenity said, while smiling sweetly at him.

Metallia laughed at her daughter's comment. "Would you two quit already. You are both dismissed. I need to attend to more important impending matters," she spoke, as both Serenity and Diamond bowed before her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are such a whiner, Serenity," Diamond said to her, once they left the throne room. "I don't want to marry you, either."

Serenity looked at him with annoyance. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you try to get out of the marriage arrangement also. Talk about me being a whiner."

"Of course, I did. Who would want to be married to you? The man would have to be out of his mind," Diamond retaliated back.

Serenity slapped him in the face and pushed him against the wall. "Just for that, I am looking forward to this marriage, so I can make sure your life will be a living hell," she whispered, resting her nose against his.

"I doubt that, princess. You can't do anything to me and you know it. I would go straight to your mother and explain the situation to her. You're wasting your words on me."

Serenity breathed in his scent of cologne, which smelled of roses. Lowering her head, she brushed her lips gently against Diamond's to give him a taste of what he could never have.

But her plan backfired. Instead of teasing him, she pressed her lips harder against his. Her shock quickly dissolved, as Diamond freed himself from her grip and pressed her against the wall.

Serenity moaned as Diamond's tongue opened her mouth and gently entangled her tongue with his. His hand moved underneath her shirt, caressing her sensitive parts. She arched up against him, unable to stop the feelings flowing through her.

Diamond broke off the kiss and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards his bedroom. Serenity didn't fight him, but hurried along behind him. Once they reached his room, Diamond closed the door and locked it, and then he tossed her onto the bed.

He pounced onto the awaiting princess. Removing her clothes, he kissed each spot of bare skin, sending more pleasure throughout her body. He sensed Serenity's rush and quickly shed his own clothes, by tossing them into a heap on the floor.

Diamond entered her and she cried out in pain. Diamond stopped what he was doing and stroked her hair, soothing her. He knew that she was a virgin and it pleased him that he was her first.

Serenity's pain faded and she moved her body to get more of the pleasures coursing through her. Diamond realized what she wanted and joined in her quest of passion. Reaching their peak, both cried out and Diamond collapsed on top of her.

Sliding off her and onto the other side of the bed, Diamond once more stroked his fingers though her hair. Serenity closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle way his fingers were massaging her. Diamond kissed the top of her forehead.

Neither one of them wanted to break the silence, for they knew that once they did, the magic and passion they felt right now would end. Serenity rested her head against his chest and they fell asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beryl watched from a tiny peep hole from the other side of Diamond's room. She smiled with glee over the important information she had just learned. She left her position and hurried down the hall, towards the throne room.

Beryl bowed before the queen with her eyes sparkling. "Queen Metallia, I have some news that would interest you greatly," she spoke, with love of her queen in her voice.

Metallia looked up from the papers she was reading and frowned at Beryl. "I told you I didn't want to be disturbed, Beryl. This had better be important."

Beryl nodded her head. "Of course, it's important. I wouldn't have disturbed you, if it wasn't."

"Well, get on with it," Metallia spoke, with impatience in her voice.

Beryl smiled. "It seems that the princess and Diamond are making great progress." Metallia sighed and Beryl hurried with the rest. "I watched them make love to each other just a few minutes ago."

Metallia stood up from her chair and walked next to the kneeling Beryl. "Are you serious? You're not lying to me, are you? I will punish you if I find out you are."

Beryl shook her head. "No, I am telling you the truth. I watched through the peephole on the other side of his room."

Metallia patted Beryl's head. "Well, it seems as if I will have an heir sooner then I thought. Follow Serenity and notify me when they are together again. I knew that the fighting would throw them into passion. You have served me well, Beryl."

Beryl smiled, pleased with herself. "I only live to serve you, your majesty."

Metallia turned from her and sat down in her chair once more. She reached for the papers, she was reading earlier, and continued with them. "You may leave, Beryl."

Beryl crawled on her knees towards the servant doors. Once she was out of the throne room, she went down the hallway and watched the sleeping couple from the peephole.

* * *

**Author's note:** I do not own Sailor moon or its characters. I do own the story idea and the made up characters. DO NOT COPY!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Also: I** am trying to get the story out faster, but I am also working on three different stories. Plus, I am working on a new story to be posted later.

**Stories currently by the author:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate (Sequel to follow)

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies


	4. Chapter 4

Beryl stood outside the doors of the king's bedchambers. She needed to move her plans in motion and what better way to do that, was to have the royal family fight amongst themselves.

Anger ran through her, as she thought about her father. By rights, the throne should have gone to her, instead of her sister, Queen Metallia. After all, she was the eldest and the most capable one of ruling the kingdom.

The door opened, interrupting Beryl's train of thought, and King Lucian stood at its entrance. He stared at her for a moment and looked to see if anyone lurked in the hallway. "Did anyone see you come here, Beryl?"

Beryl shook her head. "No, Milord. No one saw me, for I took the secret passages," she whispered, as she leaned into Lucian's arms. "I have some important information to offer you, if you're willing to pay the price."

King Lucian removed Beryl from his arms, but kept a strong grip on her wrist. The woman gave him the creeps and he only used her to get information that would lead to the queen's downfall. "What price do I have to pay, now?" he asked her, because he knew she wouldn't speak unless she was rewarded.

Beryl smiled and leaned in closer against his ear. "Why the only thing that would anger my sister," she whispered. "Make love to me."

Lucian shoved Beryl away from him, watching her land onto the floor. "What kind of sick joke is this? You know that I would never betray your sister that way. I respect her better than that."

Beryl snarled from the floor. "But you would sleep with your step-daughter instead," she spoke, while watching his face turn pale. "I know you hate Metallia and lust for her daughter."

Lucian snorted. "That is absurd. I would never think of Serenity other than my daughter. That is just sick Beryl," he spoke, while pouring himself a glass of ale from the pitcher.

"I know other secrets I could tell you that would make you the only ruler of the Negaverse, by bringing about the downfall of my sister," Beryl spoke, while rising up from the floor. "Secrets, that involves your precious step-daughter."

Lucian took a sip of ale from his golden cup. "Is there anything else you wish to ask of me, instead of me bedding you?"

Beryl shook her head. "No, I want Metallia to find us in bed together. That is the only way I would tell you the secrets I know. We don't even have to perform the act. All we need to do is pretend."

King Lucian thought about it for a moment. He would still get information and not have to sleep with the vile woman. And the look on his wife's face would be priceless. Was there a downside to this?

Beryl watched him with satisfaction. She knew that he would agree and fall right into her little trap. "There is also one other little detail we must discuss, a matter of the utmost importance."

"What would that be?" Lucian asked.

Beryl smiled evilly. "Why the downfall of my sister of course, with her out of the way you would need to find a new wife, to rule by your side. And I would gladly take the position. You can still even keep Serenity as your lover. I wouldn't even mind."

Lucian ran his fingers through his hair. The plan was perfect and when he didn't need Beryl anymore, all he had to do was to make sure she had an accident. "I agree on one condition. You will not harm Serenity in this deceit of ours."

Beryl nodded her head in agreement. She would get rid of Lucian and Serenity, eventually. So, she didn't care about the condition she was forced to obey, at the moment. She tilted her head to the side and heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

Lucian also heard the footsteps and quickly jumped into the bed, throwing off his shirt and pulling the covers over his trousers. Beryl used magic to make her clothes disappear into thin air and jumped in bed next to him.

Metallia walked in the bedchambers and anger spread throughout her entire body, as she watched her husband kiss her sister. Walking angrily to them, she slapped Beryl in the face. "How could you do this to me? After all that I have done for you this is how you repay me, by sleeping with my husband."

False tears ran down Beryl's face and her sister fell for them. "I didn't want to do it. He forced me to sleep with him. He said he would hurt you, if I didn't do as he wished. I only thought of your safety," she whimpered.

Lucian took the hint and decided to play along. "You knew I only married you for the title. I always slept with other women behind your back. It's not like you love me or anything."

Metallia turned towards her husband. "How dare you defile my sister and our marriage bed. I should have you severely punished for insulting me like this. I should have listened to my advisors when they warned me about you, but I didn't believe them when I should have."

Lucian left the bed and stood next to Metallia. "What will you tell them, sweetheart? That they were right and you were wrong." Metallia stared at him. "No, you won't tell anyone about this, because it will make you appear to be weak. And you won't let anyone believe that about you."

Metallia ran from the room with tears pooling from her eyes. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry. When they least expect it, she would have her revenge. She knew they planned her downfall and she would be the victor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serenity opened her eyes and recognized the person, standing at the edge of her bed. She immediately threw off the covers and went to the weeping person. "What's wrong Mother? Who has you crying so?"

Metallia looked around and groaned. She ran to the nearest room and didn't even realize that it was her daughter's. "No one has made me cry. I am just stressed over the kingdom and the people planning my downfall." She tried to keep it close to the truth as possible, so Serenity wouldn't tell she was lying.

Serenity wrapped her robe around her mother's trembling shoulders and sat her down at the edge of the bed. She went over to a table and poured her mother a glass of wine. "Here drink this. It will help you calm down."

Metallia raised the cup towards her lips and took a little sip. She thought of her sister and her husband in bed together and downed the whole glass. Serenity refilled the glass with shock. Her mother never drank like this before. She always made sure she was sober enough to handle the affairs of the kingdom.

Diamond woke up and drew the sheet around his naked form. He knew the queen was distraught and would need his help. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, as he moved towards her side of the bed.

Metallia took a hold of the cup that Serenity offered her. "Thank you," she whispered, as she drew the cup once more to her lips. She turned towards Diamond. "If anything happens to me, promise that you will take Serenity far away from here. I don't want her to live the same life that I have."

Serenity kneeled before her mother and rested her head on her lap. "There is nothing wrong with the life you lead mother. One day, I will take your place and rule with the guidance that you have taught me."

Metallia stroked Serenity's silky blonde strands. "My love, you do not belong here. I have raised you to take my place that's true, but the kingdom is more dangerous now than it has ever been. And you would be at its mercy."

Serenity raised her head, but kept her place on the floor. "What do you mean mother? I don't understand your meaning."

Metallia looked both at her daughter and at Diamond. "I have been keeping secrets from the both of you, secrets that could end the Negaverse's existence."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and the made up characters. Do not copy!!! Reviews are appreciated.

**Also:** I will try to get the chapters out sooner, but I am also currently working on two others, plus, a story to be posted later. I will let you know when I post it.

**Stories currently by author:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and the made up characters. Do not copy my work!

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed or read my stories. I greatly appreciate it. About another chapter, Serenity will meet her real mother and there will be a surprise in store! New Story to be published soon!

Stories currently by author:

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Feeling Lonely

Metallia's Lies

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Metallia tore her gaze from Serenity and stared at the wall directly behind her with a blank look on her face. "Promise me that once I reveal the truth, you will leave the Negaverse and never return. It's not safe here anymore."

"I can't promise that!" Serenity cried out, and grabbed a hold of her mother's hand. "I will help you fight your enemies and win battles with you. I won't leave you to defend for yourself."

Metallia shook her head slightly. "You do not belong here and I could never ask you to fight for me. It's out of the question."

Diamond was now fully dressed and stood off to the side, gazing at the two women; He realized the truth and knew that Serenity would be hurt. "She needs to hear the truth, my queen. It may just save her life."

"I know all that, Diamond. I just wish I didn't have to say this, but certain circumstances force me to do so," Metallia spoke, and began her sad and tragic tale. "When I assumed the throne from my father, I was invited to the Moon Kingdom to sign a peace treaty with Queen Serenity."

Metallia's eyes grew sad with the memories resurfacing from her past. "Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have gone at all, because that was the start of it all. You see, my father was always at war with the Moon Kingdom, so when he died I accepted Queen Serenity's offer to end the long war. It just so happened, that we both fell in love with the same man."

Metallia stood and poured herself another glass of wine and gulped it in one swallow. "He courted us both and neither one of us knew. In the end, he chose Queen Serenity and my heart was broken for the first time and I went home to finish the war that my father had started."

"I learned later, that she was expecting a child," Metallia spoke, clutching the wine glass tightly in her hands. "I hatched a plan to steal her child that would have been mine, if he had chosen me. I wanted that bitch to suffer knowing that her child would be lost to her forever. So, I took the child and raised her as my own and I have never regretted my decision."

Serenity stared at the woman she had once called mother, with disbelief in her eyes and her mouth gaped open. "Are you saying that I am that child you stole?" Metallia hesitated at first, but nodded her head to confirm the question.

"Oh, my God! I don't believe this!" Serenity cried, with angry tears streaming down her face. "How could you keep this from me? Why had you lied to me all these years? I had a right to know the truth."

Metallia couldn't look into Serenity's eyes nor could see force herself to stand next to her. "I thought it was best to keep the truth from you, because I knew you would get angry once the truth was set free."

"Damn right I am," Serenity replied, walking up to Metallia's retreating form. "Even though I am furious with you at the moment, I still love you and consider you to be my mother," Serenity spoke, hugging the woman before her.

Tears of relief flowed down Metallia's cheeks and Serenity used a kerchief to wipe them away. "It pleases me that you still consider me your mother, but you still have to leave this place. Your aunt means to kill us both and only you can defeat her."

"What can I do to stop her? I am no different than you. If you send me away, there is no chance I can defeat her. I need to accomplish that here," Serenity retaliated.

"Have you ever wondered why you were different than anyone else in the Negaverse," Metallia spoke, waiting for Serenity to nod her head. "It's because you process a great power. All Lunarians process this power, but the queen and her heirs process the greatest power of all."

Diamond spoke from across the room. "To save everyone, you must master this power and you can't do that here. Only Queen Serenity can teach you that," he spoke, finishing Metallia's thoughts.

"Come with me. It would be safer for you, if you also left the Negaverse," Serenity told both Diamond and Metallia.

"No, Serenity. I can't go with you, for I am needed here to protect my people and stall Beryl and Lucian's plans," Metallia whispered, as she placed her crest ring on the ring finger of Serenity's right hand. "I send you with all of my love and I will pray for your safety each day. Take care, my Sere."

That said, Metallia hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She left the room with tears still damp upon her cheeks. Serenity looked down at the ring on her finger and then up at Diamond. "You know what this means?"

Diamond nodded. "She doesn't plan on surviving this battle. Which is why I am staying to protect her," Diamond spoke, while packing Serenity's clothes and jewelry into a silk bag. "Besides, I am needed here to guide the loyal troops into battle."

"But who would protect me?" Serenity asked, as Diamond pulled her into his embrace.

Diamond kissed the top of her hair. "I have already chosen your companion. You must let her protect you and trust in her," he replied, steering Serenity towards the door with the silk bag across his shoulders. "You must leave tonight as soon as possible. I will help you to the exit of the castle. Then you and your companion will travel the rest of the way to the Moon Kingdom."

Diamond pulled Serenity behind him and checked around each corner for people walking by. "Who is this companion of mine and why can't I take my Doom and Gloom girls with me?"

"Because, I need them to fight here in the Negaverse. They are experienced fighters and will help our cause greatly. Besides, you need to keep a low profile and their absence would be noticed," Diamond finished, as they reached their final stop.

"Great," Serenity muttered to herself. "I have to learn a new culture and make up a story to cover my sudden appearance into the Moon Kingdom."

"What are you muttering to yourself?" Diamond asked her, while looking for her companion to show.

"I asked how you would explain my absence to Beryl and Lucian. They will realize that I am missing sooner or later."

Diamond just grinned. "I know you muttered something else, but I will still answer your question. We will simply tell them that you are indisposed of and cannot be disturbed. We will place a dummy that looks like you in your bed to make the story true for Beryl, who likes to peep into people's rooms."

We watched as a shadow walked towards us and we hid further into the darkness. "It's alright, Serenity. Your companion has finally arrived," Diamond whispered.

A woman stepped out of the shadows and smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth. "Arachne, you are my companion," I asked of her.

She nodded her head and bowed to me. "I am here to protect you on your long journey, my princess. I am sure we will have lots of fun together," she answered, and I laughed with her.

Diamond once more pulled me into his embrace and we kissed softly on the lips. "Promise me that you won't forget me, love. I will wait here for your return," he spoke, and kissed Serenity once more. "Now go, before they catch you both."

We snuck on a ship that was heading to the Moon and when we snuck off the ship that was when we were caught and taken to the Moon Palace that I would soon call home.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Sailormoon nor its characters. I do own the story idea and made up characters. Do not copy!

**Authoress Note:** I changed the story to first Person point of view. I will not be changing the previous chapters. They will remain the same. Next chapter, Serenity will meet her real mother. I hope you like the added twist of Serenity having a twin brother. There could be a possible romance between him and Arachne.

**Stories currently by authoress:**

Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate

Metallia's Lies

Feeling Lonely

* * *

Arachne and I were forced to walk side by side with our wrists tied behind our backs. There were two men in front of us leading the way to the palace and two men behind us poking at our backs with the end of their spears. "Ouch." I cried as one of the men poked me a little too hard. "Take it easy would you."

The man snorted and mumbled something about women being weak and pathetic. Arachne swore and her body went stiff with anger. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Obviously, he didn't know about women from the Negaverse, for we are stronger than our men. And no, were not Amazons.

I knew that being captured worked for and against my favor. At least this way, I would be taken straight to the queen. I hoped she would believe me when I revealed the truth of my existence. There was still a chance she would lock Arachne and me in the dungeon and not hear what I had to say.

After all, we were still feared by the enemy and I was still wore my royal clothes from the Negaverse and my mother's crest ring. I wanted to kick myself or at least hit myself in the head for not changing my outfit. I wondered why Diamond or Arachne didn't mention or remind me of this simple fact. Maybe they were worried about other matters.

I also wondered how Queen Serenity would take the news of her daughter's return after all these years. Would she receive me with open arms or would she shun me? Would she offer warmth and affection that I had been dreaming about? Did she even search for me or had she given up hope of ever finding me? These questions plus many more filled my head making me worry even more.

Once we reached the palace, Arachne and I were taken directly into the throne room. We weren't even offered to bathe or change our clothes. I bent my head down and smelled myself. I blinked back the tear drops that fell from my eyes. Boy did I reek. I hoped that my odor wouldn't kill the queen.

The four guards once more poked us with the spears making Arachne and I move forward to stand before the dais. "It is my honor to announce his royal highness and heir to the Moon Kingdom, Prince Thor." One of them spoke, as they shoved us onto our knees. Which by the way hurt and I was sure to receive bruises later.

The prince stepped from behind the silver throne chair and my mouth gaped open like a fish. Standing before me was an exact image of myself, but in a male version. I wouldn't have believed it, if I wasn't looking at him with my own two eyes. I had a twin brother.

He looked down at us from the dais. "Is this some sort of trick? Who are you and why do you look like a person from the Moon Kingdom?" He asked while walking down the stairs and positioning himself in front of me.

"I am about clueless and surprised as you are." I replied back. "I am Princess Serenity. I am also your twin sister, who was kidnapped when I was a baby and raised by Queen Metallia of the Negaverse."

He glared at me with his blue eyes identical to my own. "Do you think I am that stupid to believe your story? I have no sister and therefore am an only child. My mother would have told me otherwise."

I wondered what tactic I would have to use to make him believe me. The only way to do that was to speak with Queen Serenity and have her tell the truth of my words. But at the current moment, that was beyond my reach.

I was about to tell him exactly what I felt, when Arachne interrupted me. "Then you are an imposter to the throne," Arachne spat out at him.

He stomped his foot and particles from his shoes hit us in our faces. "Watch what you say to me, warrior. Or I will punish you severely. Even you understand the terms of treason to the crown prince of the Moon."

Arachne held her head high as she spoke. I couldn't have been more proud of her. "Princess Serenity has reclaimed her birthright and that makes her heir to the Moon Kingdom, for no man shall ever rule when a girl child is born."

He slapped Arachne across her check, leaving the imprint of his hand. "I know the laws to my kingdom and I will tell you once again that I have no sister. You two are really starting to annoy the hell out of me."

"You will not lay a finger on her again." I said hissing at him between my clenched teeth. "You have no right to her. She belongs to me."

Prince Thor laughed and the sound of his laughter echoed throughout the room. "I still want to know of your plans to invade the Moon Kingdom. Is it to steal the silver crystal and use its powers to rule the universe on your mother's behalf?"

I let out a loud sigh. "Look, I don't know anything about a damn crystal. I came here to learn how to control my powers and save my own damn kingdom. I am sick and tired of playing games with you."

The prince looked at me with disbelief. "Just a second ago, you told me that you were my twin sister and yet you still claim to be from the Negaverse. Your lies are becoming more and more confusing. Chose a kingdom and stick by it. You can't have both."

"And why not, by ruling both kingdoms, I can stop this insane war. Don't you see that it is the only way?"

"Just like a female, always trying to solve problems without thinking of the consequences.Besides, you can't be two places at once." He spoke while using his hand to lift up my chin. "There will always be people who revolt against you. You can never get rid of evil and hate. It's impossible."

Fury raged through me and I knew he could see it in my eyes, for he loosened his hand from me very quickly. "I don't see you trying to stop anything. You just want to destroy the Negaverse, but I will not let that happen to my home. I have put up with your bullshit long enough. I am a princess from the Negaverse and I demand to be treated as such!"

Arachne groaned and shook her head. Thor just grinned. "How foolish of me to neglect your wishes and needs, I will have rooms prepared for you and we will continue this conservation later. You must be tired after your long journey and here I am being inhospitable to my guests. I hope you can forgive me."

My brother waved his hand and the guards poked us with the spears, letting us know that it was time to leave. "I am going to shove those things up their asses." Arachne whispered angrily to me, as we rose from the floor.

The guards took us into the dungeon and I realized the truth of my words. "Don't you dare say a word, Arachne. I know this is entirely my fault. I let my temper get the best of me, but he deserved it, acting like a know-it-all."

"This may not be the best time to call him names." Arachne whispered, nodding her head towards the guards. "They will report everything we do or say. Besides, I am partly to blame too."

The walls became narrower, as we continued down the stairs. They were also covered with moss and something sticky, which my hair accidentally touched. "Ewe." I whispered, as we were shoved into our tiny cell, which contained a chamber pot and one small cot.

One of the guards made sure we were in and slammed the cell door, making me jump closer to Arachne for safety. After the guards left, I sat down onto the small cot and picked at the sticky goop in my hair. My eyes grew wide, as I watched Arachne remove hidden daggers from her boots. "How in the hell..."

Arachne hid the daggers into one of the cracks within the stone wall of our cell. "I placed them in my boots before we left the Negaverse. I didn't know if I would need them. It was in our favor that the guards didn't search my boots. I have a strange feeling were going to need them to escape this cell."

"This wasn't the warm welcome I imagined. I didn't plan on spending my days in the dungeon. I expected open arms and warmth from my family. Boy was I wrong. I should have known better."

Arachne sat down next to me. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You had no way of knowing. We will get out of here tonight and see the queen." My eyes widened with surprise. She leaned in closer and whispered these words in my ear. "This is what were going to do…"

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional character. Please do not copy my work. I take great pride in it. If you want to base an idea off one of my stories in a different direction, please email me first or I will report you.

**Authoresses note:** I still don't know who Serenity will end up with and I am debating on when Endymion shows in the story. I am still plotting events in my head. I think I will have Arachne's and Thor's relationship at first being untrusting of one another and then have it blossom later on.

**Stories currently by authoress:** Princess in a Bind: Serenity's Fate, Feeling Lonely, Metallia's Lies, and Forbidden Love of a Moon Goddess **(New!!!).**

* * *

I gazed out of the cells' small window decorated with steel bars and watched the sunrise spreading it's warmth across my planet, known as the Negaverse. My lungs were beginning to suffer from the damp, cold air and my fingers were becoming stiff from the cold. I didn't know have much more I could take of this dungeon. I wished the time to execute our plan would hurry the hell up. I didn't want to be frozen to death before I could get free.

Arachne was muttering to herself, reciting the plan over and over again into her head. I was glad that it wasn't me she was muttering to. I watched with some sort of amusement, as she tested the steel bars on our door. "Arachne, they are not going to budge, were better off squeezing through the bars and hurting ourselves in the process." She glared at me and went back to testing the bars.

A mouse scattered across the floor. I lifted up my feet and placed them underneath me. I was still pissed at myself for getting us locked down here, but we would have probably ended up here anyway. Arachne had a temper like my own and when you put us both together, let's just say it won't be a pretty sight.

Still, it bothered me that my twin could be so pitiless. It made me wonder how he treated his own subjects. Did he tax them until they couldn't afford food anymore or did he keep all the food and give the most abundance to himself and his army? Why was he there instead of the queen? I thought it was her kingdom to rule. Maybe something terrible happened to her. I shrugged my shoulders. I guess we would find out tonight.

Since Arachne and I were currently being held prisoners, thanks to our host Prince Thor, we decided to use their own magic against them. It was the one thing they couldn't detect and count on and would give us the element of surprise. My only fear I had about this particular plan was not being able to use the power that lay dormant inside of me. The main reason I was here was to learn how to use my power, right.

"The guards will be here in about another ten minutes for shift change. We need to be ready at that exact moment. That is why will be needing these," she spoke, digging into the stone wall where she hid the daggers. Arachne handed me one of them and I hid it within the belt around my waist. It would always be in reach in case of need. I watched as she repeated what I had just done and check herself to make sure her dagger was hidden from view. "Remember, that the daggers are to be used in extreme emergencies. We must find the queen quickly and without much bloodshed."

We heard footsteps walking heavily down the hall that lead to our cell. Arachne hid in the shadows of the cell door, ready to pounce on her victim. While I sat by the blanket filled with straw underneath, to give the impression of two figures in the cell. Within a few moments, the guard stood in front of the cell. I strained my eyes through the darkness to watch the event that was about to ensue, when I thought the guard looked very familiar to me.

I got up from the cot and walked to the cell door, ignoring the angry stare that Arachne was currently giving me. Before I actually made it to the door, Arachne grabbed his neck, when he got close enough to the cell, and was about to slam him into the cell bars until he spoke to us. "Serenity, will you tell this nutcase to release me. I am here to offer my assistance to you."

My mouth gaped open as I continued to stare. I couldn't believe it. Diamond was standing right in front of me and I didn't even recognize my own lover. How ditzy can one person be? Arachne sighed and regrettably released her intended victim. "I really wanted to pull off that trick. I have been waiting all night too," I heard Arachne pout quietly and giggled. I received an annoyed look from her direction. "Better see what dumbass wants. We don't have that much time before the guards realize that something's not right."

Diamond looked irritated with Arachne but pretended that she didn't bother him. "Serenity, how in the hell did you end up here?" He spoke, while slipping the key into the lock and turning it so it would open the cell door. "I thought you two could slip in the castle and speak to the queen and not end up in the damn dungeon. Boy, how wrong I was. I knew I should have gone with you two."

Arachne stood her ground and straightened her back. "We are just doing fine on our own, Diamond. You're presence wasn't needed. We would have been free without you're assistance," she hissed angrily at Diamond. "You gave me this mission and I will complete it by myself. Is that clear, General?"

Diamond waved his hand back and forth, to let Arachne know that she didn't convince him. "Obviously, you failed your mission. I had to rescue you and the princess. Now, come out of the cell and let's discuss matters happening at the Negaverse before someone interrupts us. What I have to tell you is very important."

Diamond stared straight ahead not able to look me in the eyes and I knew the news was not good. "Beryl and Lucian are pulling every trick and stunt in the book to weaken Metallia's power. That is why you must hurry and get to the queen. Time is running out for her. The kingdom is counting on your mission to save us."

I gulped and caught Diamond's gaze. "There's something else that you're not telling me. I can see the answer within your eyes, Diamond." He quickly looked away again. "Diamond," I said, reconnecting with his eyes. "Do not make me command you to tell me. I don't want to do so unless I have to." I finished softly.

"I believe Lucian and Beryl are poisoning your mother." He finally admitted to me. "She appears to be paler and weaker than the last time you saw her. I also believe that they suspect you not there. We have been telling them that you are very sick and cannot be disturbed. I don't know how much longer we can hold them off."

"I will have their heads!" I shouted, slamming my fists against the dungeon's walls. "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone to those vultures! What kind of a Daughter leaves her mother in her hour of need? I am such a pathetic warrior."

Diamond gripped a hold of my fists mid-air and held them in front of me, making sure that I saw the bloody knuckles. He tsked and shook his head at me. "Serenity, stop this nonsense right now! You know perfectly well that if you stayed you would also be at their mercy. Perhaps you would already be in your step father's bed."

"But…"

He gripped my wrists tighter and bent his head down to meet my gaze. I couldn't help it that I was short. "You are not a warrior, Serenity. You cannot be a warrior and a princess at the same time. It just doesn't work out that way. I'm sorry. I know how helpless you feel right now and it's not the greatest feeling in the universe."

"Why not, I could do it and make them pay for everything that they have put my family and kingdom through. I want to go home and destroy them now," I spoke, while tears I couldn't hold back anymore flowed endlessly down my cheeks.

Diamond sighed and released me. He couldn't really tolerate seeing a woman's tears. Arachne closed the distance between us and leaned her forehead against mine. "I know you love Queen Metallia. We all do, but right now the best thing for you is to learn how to control and use your powers. Then, I promise you that you will have your revenge. I will even help you accomplish your task."

My senses returned to me and I regretted everything that I had spoken moments before. "I'm sorry," I spoke lowering my head in shame. Don't get me wrong. I am not a weak person. And no, it's not that time of the month. It was the simple fact that I was worn out and cranky.

We heard faint footsteps coming rapidly down the hall. "It's time to get a move one. Now, I have to leave you. I don't want to be away from the queen too long. I got you this far and now you must go the rest of the way. Do not let me catch you in the dungeon again," he said, looking at Arachne. "I will demote you."

"Before you leave, will you tell my mother that I miss and love her? And not to worry, that I will be home soon," I asked him, hoping he would do what I asked. Because once he left, I had no control over him anymore. "It would mean a lot to me."

He nodded and reached inside his pocket, to remove something. "Here," he said, thrusting the package into my small hands. "It will help keep you safe. Do not let anyone know you possess this. It would mean your downfall. Good luck," He finished, kissing me gently on the lips and disappearing completely from our view.

I opened the package and gasped at its contents. "Well, what did he give you," Arachne asked peering over my shoulder. I showed her what was inside. "Oh my god, Is that what I think it is? How in the hell did he get a hold of that?"

I couldn't answer her questions, because the guard of the mysterious footsteps was closing in on us. "No time to ponder. We need to run like hell after I take care of him." I spoke, using my elbow to hit him in the face and watched him fall down with a bloody nose. "Hurry, let's get out of here before they send reinforcements."

"Hey, that was my trick," Arachne pouted, as we ran up to the dungeon's exit.

"Now, is not the time to pout," I shouted loud enough for her to her me, without alarming anymore guards. Boy, the tables sure have turned around. I cautiously opened the dungeon's exit door, making sure there were no surprises waiting for us. I poked my head out and waved Arachne forward. "Coast is clear," I whispered.

Somehow as we walked along the palace's many hallways, we got to the chamber that we supposed was the queen's, without being seen or caught. I stared at the woman lying lifeless in her bed and I knew from her features that she was indeed my true mother. I stepped closer to the bed.

I wanted to touch her and to offer her my strength, but Arachne's arm held me back. "Serenity, use your head. It could well be a trap and you will fall directly into their plot," Arachne hisses softly to me.

I didn't hear her words. I was in a daze. The only thing that mattered to be at that moment was the woman in the bed. I knew she held the answers that I sought and I also knew that I was the one who could heal her. "Do not touch her, Negaverse scum!" Arachne and I both turned to watch Thor enter the room. "She has suffered enough over the years because of you and now you want to end her life."

I actually felt sorry for him. "Why do you always think the worst of me? If I wanted to kill her, I would've already done it."

Before he could finish yelling at me, the woman on the bed stirred and opened her eyes. Tears seemed to glisten at the edge of her eyelids. "Serenity, is that you my daughter? Have you finally come home at last?"

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story ideas and any characters I create.

**Authoress note:** I finally got out another chapter! I have had writer's block and didn't know how to finish this chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

I was completely at a loss for words. What should I do? What should I tell her without giving away too much information? Could I tell her the truth that I was still uncertain myself or do I let her think what she already suspects? I just stood still and watched tears stream down from the queen's eyes. I hated myself for being the cause of her tears. To try and comfort her, I moved closer to the bed and slowly stretched out my hand towards her.

Thor silently approached me from behind and forcefully shoved me away from the bed. I stumbled and barely caught my balance, but I did, by reaching out my arms and grabbing onto one of the beautifully carved bedposts. I stared at him in disbelief as Arachne moved to my side helping me recover my posture.

"I told you not to touch her, stupid. Are you dense in the head that you could not understand me?" Thor shouted angrily at me. "She is weak and easily contacts illnesses. You could end up killing her. Even I am not allowed to touch my own mother," he spoke lower, after noticing the queen's discomfort of the loudness of his voice.

I swore I seen tears threaten to spill forth from his eyes, but when I looked at him again, they vanished as if I had imagined them. "I'm sorry," I whispered softly. "I didn't know."

Thor was beginning to confuse the hell out of me. It was like he had two split personalities and the angry one got more freedom. I should have been angry at him for shoving me violently, but I wasn't. I knew from experience how hard it was not being able to help the ones you love.

Arachne gently pushed me aside and turned to face Thor. "If you dare put your filthy hands on my princess again, I will rip off your balls and stuff them down your throat. Do you understand me, Prince Thor? Or would you like a demonstration?" Arachne hissed angrily.

Thor smiled at her with evil intent. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when you're angry? Why don't you become my mistress and share my bed, which will be filled with silky sheets to caress that magnificent body of yours." Thor finished his offer by looking up and down Arachne's figure, which pissed her off even more.

She moved to remove the hidden daggers, but didn't get too far, for I had grabbed her wrists and held them tightly in front of me. "Not here. Not now. We have more important issues to deal with then your damn pride. Let it go," I commanded and released her wrists.

"And you," I said, pointing one of my fingers at Thor. "Should be ashamed of yourself. How dare you treat her like a common prostitute. You know as well as I do, that she is a great warrior and should be treated as such."

Arachne crossed her arms and stared intently at Thor with murderous intent in her eyes. "You are so lucky right now that I can't kick your ass, buster. Cause I will hurt you when you least expect it. You may count on it."

I rolled my eyes at their antics. "Would you two give it a rest already? I am staring to get a headache," I spoke, massaging my temples on the side of my forehead. The attraction between them seemed to radiate throughout the room. It was obvious that they liked each other.

Queen Serenity cleared her throat, causing all of us to focus our attention towards her. "Will you answer my previous question? Are you or are you not my daughter, Princess Serenity? You have the same features that I have and the same features she would've had."

"Mother, you cannot ask such things. People will start to believe that you're insane." He spoke, giving me an evil stare. "Besides, she's a murderer. She has admitted to be a princess from the Negaverse and its rightful heir, so we have the upper hand now in this war. You must realize that the Negaverse is known for its trickery and lies."

I really wanted to punch him in the nose or at least kick him in the groin. Why did he have to bring that up? Does he want to make me look like a fool in front of the queen? Well, if he thought that then he had another thing coming. I wasn't about to let him get the upper hand over me.

Queen Serenity struggled to sit up in the bed. I wanted to help her and I knew that Thor did too, but we could not. "Thor has accused you of murder," she said simply. "Is this true or has my son been telling falsehoods?"

I flinched. "Yes," I answered softly. "I have killed my share of men who deserved death," I confessed. "And many men who were innocent. Some of the killings I committed I am not proud of. It isn't pleasant but in some circumstances there is no other way." I turned my head away from her, hoping to flee from the conversation by any means necessary.

"I'm not disappointed in you, dearest Serenity. I know you did what you had to in order to survive. Now, come closer to the bed all of you and I will tell you my story and how everything began."

Queen Serenity took a deep breath. "When I was a young girl, I fell in love with my childhood friend, Prince Ra from the Sun Kingdom. Our families were very close and hoped one day that Ra and I would fall in love with each other and unite the two kingdoms even further.

"I didn't know at the time that Ra was a player and I was only one of his many conquests. I found out later that I was pregnant with his child. We were married, but it wasn't a happy marriage. Ra had many affairs and soon I was tired of him. I realized what a fool I had been."

"I couldn't divorce him or kick him to the curb because my children would have been considered bastards, born out of wedlock. So, I put up with his affairs and secretly wished for a love of my own. We fought constantly and there were a few times that the fighting got out of hand, meaning that there was physical violence."

"I gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Even though my son was born first, women in my family have always ruled the Moon Kingdom. If there was not a female heir, the male married to secure the line of female rulers. So, Serenity was named my heir while her brother Thor was named heir to the sun."

"Ra was angry that I had a girl. He wanted his boy to inherit the Moon Kingdom and told me that was the only reason he married me. I couldn't take it anymore and banished Ra from my kingdom and told him that our marriage was over. I erased his memory from the record books and from the minds of my people."

Queen Serenity sighed. "Later, I was told that Ra was killed in a war with another planet. His father wanted to take Thor back with him, but I refused. I told him that I would raise him here in the Moon Kingdom and when he was old enough, he would choose which kingdom he wanted to live in."

"On your second birthday, there was a huge celebration and all the planets were invited. It was on that day that the Moon Kingdom was attacked and Princess Serenity was stolen from me. I searched for many years and finally gave up hope. I wished to the gods that you would one day return to me," she said, looking over at me.

"Thor knew in his heart that you were gone and I have never heard him cry so much over your disappearance. I didn't want him to suffer any longer and I erased your memory from his mind and everyone else's. Thor was named the new heir and was told that he was an only child."

"At the time of the kidnapping, I found out later that the silver crystal disappeared and over the years my body grew weaker and weaker. Without the crystal, I cannot protect my kingdom and I lay here in this bed like a corpse, rotting away."

I didn't know what to say. I never expected Queen Serenity to reveal that the silver crystal was missing and by the shock on Thor's face, he didn't expect it either. "Mother, what have you done? You have just given our enemy valuable information to use against us. What were you thinking?"

That did it. How many times do I have to tell this nincompoop that I am not here to destroy the Moon Kingdom? Do I have to beat him senseless before he understands? "Serenity," the queen spoke, causing me to cease my thoughts. "I am glad that you finally returned to me. Now I can die in peace, knowing that my heir has come to take my place."

Queen Serenity laid back down onto the bed and reached out to touch my hand. She gripped my hand tighter as her breath seemed to get shallower. "Arachne, go fetch the doctor and tell him to make haste." I commanded her and I didn't have to look to see if she obeyed me, for I heard the rushing of her feet leave the room.

"Thor, I know you don't trust me. But I can save her life if you would give me a chance," I looked up at him pleadingly.

"What can you do?" he choked out at me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I can use the silver crystal."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress note:** Thanks for being so patient with me. I really didn't know how to start and end this chapter and so it took a little longer than I expected.

* * *

Thor kneeled down next to me. "We can discuss how you acquired the silver crystal later. Right now, all I care about is saving her life and I will trust you to do so. But, if anything should happen to her and she dies, you will join her in death." I nodded in agreement. After all, if it was Metallia in the queen's place, I would say the same exact thing.

The queen's pulse grew even weaker and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. If I was going to save her, the time was now. So, I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. It had only taken me a few seconds to find the crystal and to release it from my body. When the crystal fell into my outstretched hands, I sighed with relief.

The silver crystal glowed and sent warmth throughout my entire body, seeking more power to join with its own. I then realized that the crystal was strong in its own right, but needed a person's power to make it even stronger. "Silver crystal," I spoke, with my eyes still closed, "please save the queen's life and restore her back to good health," I finished, and the crystal grew even brighter.

A white light surrounded the queen's pale form and in turn, I grew weaker. I was giving the queen my own power in order to save her. Sweat dripped down my face and splashed on the edge of the bed. Tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. But, I wasn't going to quit. Not until I used every ounce of strength I had left.

"You should have been out by now," Thor whispered to himself. I really didn't hear the rest of what he was saying, because I was becoming lightheaded and began to sway back and forth. I knew I would pass out soon and just before I did, Arachne arrived with the doctor. "Arachne, help your mistress," Thor commanded, "she is about to pass out from exhaustion."

A few seconds later, the silver crystal dimmed and before darkness crept upon me, I reached for the queen's wrist and felt for her pulse, and found it to be steady. "Thank you, Serenity," I thought I heard Thor speak, as my eyes began to close on their own. "If she makes a full recovery, I owe you a huge debt."

----------

"How much longer will she be out for, Endymion? It has already been four days and mother has beaten her by two. I don't know how much longer I can keep mother away. I believe she suspects that Serenity is the one who saved her," I heard Thor speak. "I just wished it had been me to save her and not this damn pretender. I just don't want mother to get hurt again."

"What do you mean by again?" I heard another man ask and assumed this was Endymion. I was awake but kept my eyes closed and pretended to still be asleep. Besides, if they didn't want me to hear anything, they should speak somewhere else.

"Never mind," Thor said, "you wouldn't understand. I still don't trust her, Endymion. Her sudden appearance is questionable and she had the silver crystal all along."

Oh, boy. We are back to this again. Why can't he just accept the truth? Why was he making it so much harder than it already is? Even the queen recognized me as her daughter and heir. What do I have to do to prove myself to him?

"The blood test proved her to be the moon princess. Why can't you accept that? The tests don't lie," Endymion said, and I felt him stroke my cheek. What the hell? Why was this Endymion touching me like he knew me? I hoped that Thor didn't notice or if he did, he said nothing.

"She still claims to be from the Negaverse."

"Can you blame her, Thor? She was kidnapped and raised to hate us. She doesn't know anything else and accusing her doesn't help matters very much. I think something must happening at the Negaverse for Metallia to send her here. Serenity must be in danger for her life and we must wait for her to tell us the truth," Endymion spoke.

"Then why don't we use the truth serum on her. That way she will hide nothing and we will know of her true plans to take over the Moon Kingdom."

Endymion sighed. "Thor, let it go. Using the truth serum on her is wrong and you know it. She could get hurt in the process and the queen will have both our hides. I will not take that risk."

Before their conversation turned into a fight, I fluttered my eyelids to let them know that I was about to awaken. I opened my eyes and stared into a pair of dark blue ones. I recognized him at once. Endymion was the man in the black armor, the one who gave me my first kiss and my rose. I didn't know why I didn't recognize the sound of his voice. Maybe, I was counting on never seeing him again. "Lay still, I am going to check your vital signs." I assumed that Endymion was the castle's doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Thor asked me.

"As well as can be expected," I answered, pushing Endymion away and pulling myself up against the headboard. "This isn't the first time I have been completely drained of my powers and it probably won't be the last."

"You have used the silver crystal before," Thor spoke, with his mouth open in disbelief.

I shook my head. "No," I told him. "I didn't know I processed the crystal until the situation called for it. While in battles for Metallia, most of the time I used all of my strength and Diamond would carry me to safety. I would then wake up a few days later. I have never been out this long before. But then again, I never used the silver crystal before either."

"Where is the silver crystal now?" Thor asked.

"I think it went back into my body. I don't know exactly, considering I passed out. It might have even gone back into the queen."

"Just great," Thor said. "We found it once again only to lose it."

Endymion looked like he wanted to say something and he finally did, but it wasn't what I was expecting at all. "What is this Diamond to you?" Endymion asked me, with a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"That is really none of your business, sir. I don't have to explain myself to you," I told him straight out. "But if you must know, Diamond is my friend and lover. Just recently we were engaged to be married. If you are going to ask me if I love him, the answer is no. Although, I do care for him but not in the way he wishes me too."

"That is impossible! You can't be engaged to another!" Endymion yelled.

I didn't understand why Endymion was so angry at what I had just said. We had only shared one kiss. Besides, I wasn't too fond of marrying Diamond myself. But I had to fulfill my duty as princess. "I'm afraid it's true."

"What Endymion means is that you were engaged at birth. It is custom for royal families to secure their kingdoms," Thor spoke, trying to save Endymion from another outburst.

"To whom?" I asked.

Endymion smiled at me and I instantly knew. "To me," he said, confirming my suspicions. He turned towards Thor. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes? I would like to talk to Serenity alone."

Thor nodded. "Of course, I wanted to check on Arachne anyway. Just don't try anything with her and keep your hands and lips to yourself. And you," he said, turning towards me, "will not hurt him. Well," he said grinning, "don't hurt him too much."

"What happened to Arachne?" I asked Thor.

"She's sleeping in my room, which is next door to yours. She had stayed by your side while you were out and refused to leave you. I told her to go to bed. Well, told isn't exactly right. It was more of a command. Anyway, I told her if you awaken that I will tell her the news," he finished, and headed towards the door.

"Don't you do anything to her, either. Keep your hands and lips to yourself also," I told him, just before he left. He winked at me and closed the door behind him. "So what did you want to talk about?" I said, throwing off the covers and gasping, as I discovered my nakedness.

"Well, don't just stand there staring at me. Get me some clothes to wear. I want to see how the queen is fairing." Endymion walked over to the wardrobe and returned with a white gown, decorated with golden circles on the bodice.

"Wear this," he said, throwing the dress at me.

I knew the heir was supposed to wear the dress as a sign of her status. Was I ready to claim what is mine by birthright? Endymion tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. "Are you going to put on the dress or not? I am not going to wait all day."

I held the dress in front of me just staring at it. If I put this on, it would be final. I wouldn't be able to call the Negaverse home again because I would be stuck here to rule. I could always appoint someone else to rule the Negaverse in my stead. Suddenly I realized that Metallia knew the truth when she sent me away. I would never return to her again.

I strapped the dagger that Arachne gave me and then I placed on the dress. Endymion led me to the vanity table and pushed on my shoulders, for me to sit down on the white marble stool. He took out my ponytail and fixed my hair into the ordango style, which consisted of two orbs on top of my head with two ponytails flowing from each orb. "There," he told me, as he placed in three white pearls on each side of my bangs, "You are now officially the Moon Princess."

"Serenity, I'm sorry about earlier when I went off on you. It's just that I can't imagine you being with anybody else," he said, helping me back to my feet. "When I first heard of your disappearance, I was devastated. I have been waiting for you to come back all these years. My mother and father wanted me to find someone else, but I told them no. Because I knew that you were the only one for me."

I looked up at him strangely. "Are you trying to tell me that you love me? But that is impossible. We were only children."

Endymion took my hands into his. "Serenity, I do love you. I don't know exactly when it happened. Maybe, when we met a few days ago or when we were children," he said, digging into his pockets. "Close your eyes. I promise I won't do anything." I did as he requested and closed my eyes. I felt him reach around the back of my neck and a leaving an object. "You may open them, now."

I opened my eyes and glanced down at the necklace around my neck. It was a silver chain with a silver locket, engraved with a red rose in the center. "I presented this as a gift to you when you were a baby, but you were too young to wear it. So, I kept it safe for you over the years. I hope you like it."

Like it, I loved it. I have never been given such a gift as this. In fact until now, I didn't own a single piece of jewelry. "Thank you, Endymion. It's beautiful. Can I go and see the queen now? I am anxious to see her."

Endymion nodded. "She is currently in a meeting with the advisors. It has just started, so no important matters have been discussed yet. I was told if you awakened and was feeling able, that I was to escort you there."

"Will Thor be there?"

"No, he won't. Normally, Thor would go as heir but his presence is no longer required," he spoke, offering the crook of his elbow to me.

I accepted his offer and placed my arm within his. "You mean since I took his place as heir," I spoke, leaving the chambers with Endymion. "Let's get this over with. Will there be food at this meeting? I am starving."

Endymion laughed. "But you already ate while I was doing your hair. Are you trying to tell me that you're a glutton?"

"Yep," I grinned, and Endymion continued laughing.

----------

Arriving at the door where the meeting was being held, Endymion knocked on the door and was told to enter. He took my hand into his and squeezed it gently to offer me comfort. "Gentlemen, may I present to you my daughter, Princess Serenity," I heard the queen speak. I was lead to a chair next to her and Endymion sat down next to me.

"I have never heard of a daughter. What is the meaning of this?"

My mother, the queen, looked at him and answered politely, even though he was being rude. "Serenity is Thor's twin sister. Eighteen years ago, she was stolen from me and has recently returned. As you can see, she looks like Thor and myself."

"What proof do you have?" asked the same rude man.

Endymion was the one who spoke up. "I have done a blood test on her and she is a perfect match. The queen and I will not tell you the rest of the details considering it is a family matter." I fidgeted in my chair as they discussed my identity with the advisors.

"I believe we should at least talk to Metallia and offer peace. We can't afford to lose any more people in battle," I looked up, to see a white haired man talking.

Queen Serenity shook her head. "I greatly appreciate your suggestion, Artemis, but I am afraid we are beyond peace offering."

"Maybe we could have Princess Serenity talk to her. I believe Metallia would listen to her. After all, that is where she came from."

Endymion jumped up from the chair and faced the speaker. "I will never have her do such a stupid thing! Just what we need a chance for them to steal Serenity again."

"Endymion, calm down. You're making a fool of yourself," Serenity whispered to him. Endymion apologized and sat back down into his chair.

I held up my hand and everyone went silent. "May I say something?" The queen nodded her head. "Why don't we prepare the troops with better armor and better training? I will personally see to these matters myself."

"You are still only a child. What would you know about politics and an army? I would leave such thinking as yours to the adults. At least, we can handle the situation better," the same rude man spoke to me.

"Do you know the mind of the people from the Negaverse?" I asked him.

"No, I don't. But a child does not know anything abut war and such nonsense."

I calmed myself down before talking back to the jackass. "I have lived in the Negaverse for the last eighteen years." I held back the tears that threatened to flow. "I was trained to fight when I was only five years old. All my life, I fought and killed. So don't you dare tell me that I know nothing of war and such nonsense."

"I believe that my daughter put you in your place, Lord Draco. From now on, you will treat her with proper respect. Do I make myself clear?'

Lord Draco bowed his head. "Yes, my queen. I understand."

What an asshole! He didn't even apologize to me. I see now that he will be my enemy here in the Moon Kingdom. "I give permission to Serenity to better prepare the troops. Endymion, you will assist her, this meeting is dismissed," the queen spoke.

After the advisors left, I turned towards my mother to speak with her privately, even though Endymion was still with us. "I want to tell you the truth of my being here. Metallia is in danger as her sister and husband plan to kill her and take over the Negaverse. But, the only problem standing in their way is me. I am heir to the Negaverse and wear Metallia's royal ring to prove it."

"I am afraid for her safety. Recently, I learned that Metallia was being poisoned and was deathly ill. She sent me here to learn to control my powers and to save the Negaverse from her sister and husband. But, I'm afraid it may be too late to save her. I have not heard anything else and it worries me. What if something happened to her? Or if she dies alone?"

Tears fell freely now from my eyes. I didn't have a reason to hide them now. "We will help you in any way that we can. Don't cry, love. Everything will be alright. I promise you," Endymion whispered to me.

"Thank you for telling us, Serenity. I know that it took a lot of courage," my mother spoke, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You better go and get something in your stomach. I know that look."

I got up and hugged my mother. Then, Endymion and I headed for the kitchen. "Don't worry, Serenity. I will make sure you never have to worry again," Endymion spoke.

"What do you mean?"

Endymion led me to a table in the kitchen and waved to the cook to bring some food. "You'll see, Serenity. It's a surprise."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailormoon or its characters. I do own the story idea and any fictional character of my own design.

**Authoress note:** I will be ending this story soon. It has been over a year and long overdue. There will not be a sequel to this story.

* * *

It has been a week since I last seen Endymion and I wonder what he is doing. Did he leave me after finding me all these years? Did he realize that he didn't care for me anymore and decided that I wasn't worth it? These thoughts and many more occupied my mind every single minute of the day. I knew it was only a matter of time before I fell in love with Endymion and I felt guilty about it. I didn't want to hurt Diamond and he means a lot to me, but not the same way that I feel for Endymion.

"Serenity, are you even listening to me or am I just wasting my time on you?"

I shook my head of my recent thoughts and once more focused my attention on my brother Thor. Ever since the day that I healed our mother, Thor and I tolerated each other but then as the week grew so did our relationship. I don't really think of him as a brother yet and he doesn't think of me as a sister yet either. It's more like we are friends at the moment and we are both fine with it. Mother is actually happy that we haven't killed each other yet.

"Serenity, are you trying to ignore me on purpose? I seriously think I am wasting my time trying to teach you on how to use a sword. How did I get dragged into this mess of yours?"

Whoops, I let my thoughts led me from my task at hand. "Because you love me and mother made you," I answered him smiling.

"Whatever. Well, that's all for today. Serenity, I don't know where your head is today but if I was the enemy you would be dead right now. You can't let anything get in the way of your fighting abilities. But on the other hand, you have improved greatly and tomorrow I would like for you to practice with Arachne."

A smile crept upon my lips. Arachne and Thor still don't get along with each other but you could still tell that they felt something for one another and I don't mean they hate each other. "Yeah right, you just want to get into her pants."

"That is the furthest thing from my mind. I just want someone else to practice with you and that's it," Thor replied quickly, getting red in the face.

I laughed and placed my sword back on the rack. "Do you ever feel like something big is about to happen and that you couldn't change it because fate won't let you?" I asked Thor, walking beside him to exit the gym.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't really know myself. It seems like everything is crashing all around me and I am helpless to stop it," I whispered, wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

Thor did something that surprised the both of us. He actually hugged me. "It will be alright, Serenity. I will be there to help you."

"Thank you," I whispered, returning his hug.

Arachne appeared before us with sadness in her eyes. "What is wrong? Why do you so sad?" I asked her.

"Endymion wishes to see you both."

I knew something was wrong and quickly followed her with Thor right beside me. Once inside the room, my eyes went directly to the pale lifeless form on the bed. I gasped and immediately went to their side. I looked up at Endymion with questions in my eyes.

"I went to get her for you and this is the state that I found her in. Things are really bad in the Negaverse right now."

"Meaning?" I spoke, clutching onto Metallia's hand.

"Lucian and Beryl have total control of the Negaverse," Endymion answered.

Metallia opened her eyes and gripped my hand. "Serenity," she whispered. "The Negaverse is yours by right. Fight for it. I named you as my heir when I gave you the crest ring." She paused and took a deep breath. "I am dying, Serenity. I won't last much longer. I am glad that I saw you for one last time."

Tears flowed freely from my eyes. "Don't talk like that. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"Serenity, don't lie to yourself. I am not afraid to die. The only happiness that I had was you. I love you as if you were my own. Will you ever forgive me for deceiving you?"

I smiled through my tears. "There is nothing to forgive."

Metallia turned her head towards my real mother, who had just entered the room. "Take care of her for me. I never thought that I would die here in the Moon Kingdom," Metallia spoke with a laugh. "Forgive me for taking away your daughter from you. I was never truly happy until she was with me."

Queen Serenity nodded her head. "Like our daughter said earlier there is nothing to forgive."

"Our daughter, I like that," Metallia whispered for one last time.

"No! This can't be happening! Why did she have to die! She did nothing wrong!" I shouted, throwing myself over her lifeless form.

Endymion pulled me away and held me close into his embrace. I cried against his chest, wetting his shirt with my tears. "It's just not fair. She didn't deserve to die like this."

"Where is Diamond?" Arachne asked, breaking the silence.

Endymion stiffened and I knew that what he had to say was bad. "Diamond was killed two days ago for helping me escape with Metallia. He gave his life for hers."

"Damn it!" I yelled, pulling away from Endymion. "They are going to pay for this! I will personally kill them myself!"

Arachne shook her head. "You are not thinking clearly right now, Serenity. If you take your revenge now, you will play right into their hands. Don't let Diamond's death be for nothing. Besides, you have the one thing that they need to really rule the Negaverse."

"What does she have?" my mother asked.

"When we escaped from the dungeons, Diamond gave me the Negaverse's dark crystal," I answered her.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor moon or its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any characters of my own design.

**Authoress Note:** Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Arachne helped me lower Metallia's body into the recently dug shallow grave, located underneath a weeping willow tree, just outside the palace gates. Tears fell down my face as I stuck a silver cross into the ground, above where Metallia's head rested, to act as an unmarked headstone. No one will ever know the true location of the former Negaverse queen and she could now finally rest in peace.

I kneeled into the dirt and ran my hands lovingly over the soil of her grave. "I won't let them get away with your death. They will pay dearly with their lives," I whispered, touching my forehead against the coldness of the silver cross. "I will honor your wishes and rule the Negaverse in your stead. You will never be forgotten and will always have a place in my heart. Goodbye, second mother of mine."

Arachne left me alone soon after we covered Metallia in dirt. I knew she wasn't that far away in case I needed her assistance. She was giving me the time that I needed to properly grieve. I don't know how long I spent kneeling before the grave but nightfall had already set when Arachne and I returned to the palace.

"Come," I spoke to her, leading Arachne to my bedchamber so I could talk to her, without anyone eavesdropping. Closing the door behind us, I turned towards her. "What I am about to say must never leave this room. Telling or hinting about this will be seen as treason to the Negaverse and the Moon Kingdom and I will have to punish you according to our laws. Do you understand?"

Arachne nodded her head towards me, knowing that I didn't want her to speak, just yet.  
"In two days time, I plan on attacking the Negaverse and take back what is rightfully mine. I have already talked to the Sun Kingdom and they offer me their full support. The current ruler, my grandfather, will arrive here tomorrow with his army."

"Does the queen know?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Does Thor know?" she asked me.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "Mother and I decided to let him find out tomorrow. He will then have to decide if he wants to be my grandfather's heir. If not, he will lose his claim on the Sun Kingdom's throne and another will take his place."

Anger flashed in Arachne's eyes. "Will the Sun Kingdom still support the cause even if Thor refuses the throne?"

"Yes."

Arachne's anger didn't leave her eyes. "Thor should be told. I will not tell him as it is not my place to do so. But, I do believe that he has a right to know. Keeping it from him will only make things worse."

I sat on my bed and motioned for her to do the same, which she did. "It is grandfather's wishes. He wants to be there when Thor is told. If he knows before hand, grandfather will remove his alliance from the Moon Kingdom. I can't risk it."

"Your precious alliance is more important then your brother. You have changed and I don't know if I like the new you," she told me, lifting herself from the bed and moving towards the door.

"Why are you so interested in my brother welfare? I am only doing this for the sake of my people. They are what matter to me most."

Arachne shook her head. "No, Serenity. You do this for yourself," she finished, and left the room.

I was furious. How dare she leave my presence without me dismissing her? I left my bedchamber to follow Arachne throughout the palace. I needed to make sure she keeps her promise. I knew I should give her more credit than what I was but my victory over Lucian and Beryl was so close and I wasn't about to let her destroy my plans.

I hid in the shadows and gasped as I watched Arachne approach Diamond. I thought he was supposed to be dead. Why did they lie to me?

"Is everything going according to plans, Arachne? At this point, we can't afford any screw ups."

Arachne sighed. "Yes. But there is something that you need to know."

I clenched my fists at my side. She wouldn't dare! I wanted to run up to her and kick her ass.

"I can't do this anymore, Diamond. I can't betray her anymore than I already have. She doesn't deserve this. I watched her cry as we buried Metallia's corpse. I watched her grow up and become a woman in a matter of hours. I refuse to be your puppet any longer."

Arachne turned away from him but he grabbed her wrists, causing her to yelp in pain. "I am your superior and I won't hear anymore on the subject. You will finish your mission and then you will be severely punished for your actions. Remember, that you must kill her and bring her dead body to me. Understood?"

Arachne refused to answer Diamond and I flinched as he slapped her across the face, leaving a red handprint. "Do you understand?" he asked her again and her face grew even angrier, as Arachne still refused to answer him. "Bitch, you will answer me," he spoke coldly, pulling her head back by her hair and giving it a good yank.

I couldn't watch her torture any longer and decided to aid her. "Leave her alone, Diamond," I spoke, removing myself from my hiding spot. "She is my servant and I am the only one allowed to touch her."

He threw Arachne to the ground and kept her there by stepping on her long hair. "Well, well. Look who we have here, a princess trying to save a traitor. I guess I will have to perform your duty Arachne and kill her myself."

He advanced towards me and I backed up slowly into another body. Turning around, I sighed with relief as I recognized Endymion. "You will not attempt such a horrendous act," Endymion spoke, moving me behind him and pointing his sword at Diamond.

Diamond grinned evilly and kicked Arachne in the abdomen, sending her flying against the wall. I gasped as I heard Arachne moan in pain. I grew angry and white light surrounded me. I stepped back in front of Endymion and pointed my finger at Diamond. "I told you not to touch her. Now you will pay the price," I spoke, feeling my power swirl around me.

I thrust both of my arms out and shot out white lightning bolts towards him. He screamed with pain and soon faded into nothing. I sighed with relief and glanced over at Arachne, who was trying to raise herself up from the ground. The next thing I knew, guards surrounded her and pulled her harshly to her feet. "What are you doing?" I cried out to the guards. "She has been put through enough. Release her immediately!"

The guards looked at Endymion and he shook his head. The guards then placed handcuffs around her wrists. I was upset and hurt. Why were they doing this? As if reading my mind, Endymion pulled me into his arms, tightening his grip around me. "Take her to the dungeons to be put on trial for her treachery against the princess."

"No!" I shouted, struggling to get out of the arms that held me back. "Release her! She has done nothing wrong! I have forgiven her. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Serenity, stop this foolishness," Endymion commanded of me. "She will be given a trial tomorrow morning. You can protest her innocence then."

I watched with sad eyes as they dragged Arachne away. The anger that I had felt earlier for her, didn't matter anymore. At that moment, I knew what I had to do. "Wait," I yelled at the guards, causing them to stop. "I will go with her. After all, I am the heir to the Negaverse and a traitor to the crown also."

"Serenity, what in the hell are you doing?" Endymion asked me.

I blasted a little bit of power at him and removed myself from his arms. "I have just harmed a member of the Moon Kingdom court. You have no choice now but to take me away," I said, smiling at the guard before me. He looked at Endymion and then back to me, he shrugged and placed a pair of handcuffs on my wrists.

I turned my head towards Endymion and smiled at him. "See you in the morning," I said. Soon after, Arachne and I were lead away to the dungeons.

The guards tossed in our cell, after removing our handcuffs. "Well, this cell looks awfully familiar," I spoke, grinning at Arachne. I then went to sit on the cot, remembering that the mice ran across the floors at night.

"Why, Serenity?" Arachne asked, sitting next to me on the cot.

I sighed. "I heard you talking to Diamond. You defied his orders and ended up getting hurt because of me."

Arachne looked away. "I don't deserve your pity. I am a traitor. I will die tomorrow, knowing that I have served the wrong people."

I forced her to look back at me. "No, Arachne. You worked for me and the Negaverse. You did nothing wrong. You followed my orders and ignored the ones Diamond ordered you to. I still consider you to be my friend. Let's put in end to this conversation and try to get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us," I said lying down onto the cot and hugging Arachne to me. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

I waited for Arachne to fall asleep long before I did. Once I heard her even breathing, I gave in and promptly fell asleep.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own sailor moon or its characters

**Disclaimer2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design

**Authoress Note:** This is the final chapter. There will not be a sequel! Thank you to everyone for reading this story and also to my editors.

* * *

"Princess, it's time," spoke the dungeon guard, who held the link chain that was connected to the handcuffs around my delicate wrists. Then dungeon guard yanked the chain, forcing me to move forward towards the queen, sitting calmly in her throne chair. As I walked closer to the queen, the lords and ladies on either side of me shook their heads in disgust and disappointment. 

They whispered hateful things to me as I walked by them. I held my head up high and refused to let them see my tears. I will not let them see me weak and pathetic. Thor stood next to the queen and winked at me. I winked back, remembering not to long ago being in the same predicament. I knew I had to prove Arachne's innocence and that of my own. I made her a promise and I was going to keep it regardless of the consequences.

"Princess Serenity, you are charged with treason for causing bodily harm against Prince Endymion and for protecting the traitor known as Arachne. How do you plead to these charges?" Artemis spoke, acting on the behalf of the queen.

I looked straight into his eyes and spoke as loudly as I could without actually yelling, "Guilty."

Artemis stared at me intently. "Do you know how serious these crimes are?"

"Yes," I answered.

Artemis shook his head but still continued on. "We have heard Endymion's story just before you entered. We would now like to hear your side of the story."

"I knew Arachne was in league with Diamond," I spoke, hearing the lords and ladies whisper even more hateful things about me. "In fact, Arachne was acting on my orders."

Artemis held up his hand, quieting the lords and ladies to silence. "Are you trying to tell us that she is not the traitor we believe her to be? Why wasn't the queen informed of this? Then you wouldn't be in so much trouble as you are now."

"I kept it quiet so Diamond wouldn't suspect anything. Arachne was the only one I trusted to keep it a secret."

"What did you learn from him then?" Artemis asked, trying to catch me in a lie.

I looked over at Thor and he gave me a slight nod, to know that he was on my side and to keep going. "That Negaverse is planning an attack against the Moon Kingdom in two days time."

"If what you just said was true, then the Negaverse is suppose to attack the Moon Kingdom sometime tomorrow," Artemis spoke, looking over at the queen, then he turned back towards me. "Prove to us that what you just said is true."

I sighed with annoyance. I was beginning to tire of all the questioning. "The ruler of the Sun Kingdom, my grandfather, is coming today to offer his support and the use of his troops. He wants to end the tyranny of the Negaverse just like everyone else."

"Did you tell anyone of this?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did. Queen Serenity also knows of it." Queen Serenity nodded towards Artemis, letting him know what I had just said was true.

"That is still to be proven. The Sun Kingdom has not arrived and your story is still quite unbelievable."

I got angry with him. "How dare you judge me! You're just as bad as the lords and ladies whispering hateful things behind my back. The point of this trial is find out my innocence and the only one who can judge me is the queen. Now, shall we continue on or shall I request another person more capable of doing the questioning."

"Moving on, why did you cause harm against Prince Endymion who was trying to save you?" Artemis asked, pointing his finger at me.

"Arachne was supposed to cut all ties with the Negaverse and was meeting Diamond to tell him this. He didn't take the news well and began to punish Arachne. When he kicked her against the wall, I became angry and glowed with power. I then blasted my power at him. Endymion held me while he ordered Arachne's arrest. He knew I would interfere and he was right. So, I blasted him with a little bit of power to get myself arrested also. I wasn't going to let her take the fall alone."

"What happened to Diamond?" Artemis asked me.

"My power killed him," I answered.

The lords and ladies began to whisper again and Artemis looked at Endymion. "Is this true, Prince Endymion? Did she really kill Diamond?"

Endymion quickly glanced at me before answering. "Yes, she did. She shot him with a blast of white lightning."

"The questioning of Princess Serenity has ended. Bring in the next traitor," Artemis spoke towards the guards at the throne doors. Arachne was brought in the same way that I was and stood next to me, glaring at Artemis. "Arachne, you are charged with treason against the crown. How do you plead to these charges?"

Arachne still glared at him when she answered his question. "If my princess pleads guilty than so do I."

"Did Princess Serenity order you to spy against the Negaverse?" Artemis asked her, trying to forget the glare that he was receiving.

"Yes," Arachne answered simply.

Artemis started to pace in front of her. "Were you not ordered by Diamond to kill Princess Serenity?"

"Yes, but I didn't go through with it," Arachne spoke truthfully. "I would never harm her highness. My job is to protect her."

"Then why did Prince Endymion arrested you for treason then?" Artemis asked, trying to prove that she was lying.

Arachne tried to move forward but was held back by the guard holding her chain. "Diamond slapped me, threw me to the ground, pulled my hair, and kicked me against the wall. He did those painful things to me because I refused to obey his orders to harm the princess. Prince Endymion heard this and that is why he had me arrested. Prince Endymion didn't know that I was acting on Princess Serenity's orders."

Artemis took his place next to the queen, signaling that the questioning was over. It was now up to the queen to decide our fates. The queen rose from her throne chair and stood before us. "Princess Serenity, I find you guilty of the charges brought against you," she spoke. "You will die in the morning."

The queen then turned towards Arachne, standing beside me. "Arachne, I find you guilty of the charges brought against you," she spoke. "You will also die in the morning."

"NO!" Thor shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "I will not let Serenity and Arachne die!" He then rushed to us and released our binds.

"Prince Thor, what do you think you are doing? In aiding the prisoners, you condemn the same fate," Artemis told him.

Thor pulled Arachne close to his side. "I will not let you harm my wife!" My mouth, along with everyone else, fell open in shock.

Just then, the doors to the throne room blasted open, and my grandfather made his presence known. "What the hell is going on here?" he shouted, walking up to the queen. "I came here to offer my support and find out that my granddaughter was arrested for treason against her own fiancé. And to top it all off, that she actually being tried as a criminal."

"Calm down, your majesty," Artemis spoke, bowing before him. "Princess Serenity was already found guilty of all charges. Her servant, Arachne, was found guilty of all the charges brought forth against her."

Grandfather's face turned red with anger. "You condemned my granddaughter and my grandson's wife to die? What could you possibly be thinking, Queen Serenity?"

"You knew he was married?" I asked grandfather.

He nodded. "Yes, who do you think married them. I knew the queen would be against it. Thor and I made a deal that if I married them that he would accept the position of my heir."

"Thor is your heir? Then why didn't you tell me when you agreed to help the Moon Kingdom? We were supposed to let him make a decision today," I said, getting extremely upset.

"Serenity, she is not your mother," grandfather spoke, with sadness in his voice.

"Are you crazy old man? Of course, she is my mother."

He shook his head. "No, Serenity. Can't you feel the evil aura around her? Your mother has already passed."

I stared at the woman who looked like me. I knew what grandfather said was true. I could now feel the evil aura around her. I wondered why I didn't sense it before. "Who are you?" I asked her, glowing with power.

"How could you ask such a question? I am your mother, Queen Serenity," The imposter informed me.

"No, you're not," I hissed at her.

The imposter smiled evilly and shimmered into her true form. The red headed bitch Beryl was standing in her place. "I will kill you now and take both kingdoms away from you. Yes, I knew that Metallia named you her heir. But it doesn't matter because once I kill you; everything will be mine to do with as I please."

"What happened to Lucian?" I asked, curious to know her answer.

Her laughter rang out across the room. "Why I killed him of course. I couldn't have him destroying my plans. Besides, I work alone. It's better that way."

I couldn't control my anger any longer and blasted my full power at Beryl, destroying her. I blacked out and when I awoke sometime later, I found myself being cradled in Endymion's arms. "Can you forgive me, Serenity?" he whispered into my ear, causing shivers to travel along my spine.

"Endymion, I have already forgiven you before the trial started. It wasn't your fault. We all fell for Beryl's deception. Grandfather was the only one to notice it first. I am glad he arrived when he did."

Endymion smiled and helped me to my feet. "So what do we do now?" he asked me.

I looked around the throne room. Thor was kissing Arachne and Artemis was being yelled at by grandfather. "Well, it seems that I am queen to two kingdoms and I need a husband to provide heirs for both. Are you up to the task?"

Endymion pulled me into his arms. "Of course, who else will keep you in line?"

I laughed, hugging Endymion closer to me. "You can try," I whispered into his ear. "You can try."

**The End!!!**

Story by: Twilightdawn


End file.
